


Bear

by freeal



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, The Dark Knight Returns - The Last Crusade
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're too old<br/>We're not old at all<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we'll be blind and dumb until we fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> 不很严谨地基于TDKR宇宙（主要集中在TDKR, TDKR:TLC这两部上）。这个系列有许多疯狂和令人毛骨悚然的内容，我忽略或者尽量弱化了它们。
> 
> 标题与简介来自于The Antlers的Bear，它是这篇文章灵感与情感基调的来源。歌本身是关于堕胎的，在这上面和正文没什么关系。

他知道就算自己说了实话，阿尔弗雷德也只会以为他又喝醉了。

一行文字从便携电脑屏幕上浮现出来，跳动着，再次确认飞行员将会准时接起他。中午十二点，韦恩大厦顶层天台。准确无误。

如果不是今早这个见鬼的股东会议，他此时早已启程。可他不得不出席，好像这群腰缠万贯的企业家缺了布鲁斯·韦恩这区区一人，就想不出一丁点办法让这头商业列维坦继续开动下去。

昨晚那瓶白兰地留下的宿醉还在他脑中勃勃作痛。要从酒中痊愈没什么比酒效果更好，如果今天这些好人们能够保留一些体面，不像政客似的半路突然撕扯起来，会议在十一点三十结束，布鲁斯就还有点时间喝上一杯。

会议平稳无趣地过去了。

他回到办公室迅速安静地灌下几份威士忌，感到酒精开始发挥作用就停了口。剩下的酒不多了，他就又打开一瓶新的，灌进随身携带的酒壶里去。

内线电话突兀地响起。威士忌从瓶口溢了出来。

“韦恩先生？”秘书的声音从扬声器中传出。他舔舔沾满酒液的手指，没费神回答。“……先生，有一位阿卡姆精神病院的巴特罗谬·沃罗普医生正等在线上，他声称是哈维·邓特的神经医生？”

这名秘书是个性情温和的人，家境良好，没受过什么苦，待人友善。人事部门选择推荐他，很大程度上就是因为韦恩先生呆在办公室时脾气总是很坏，而即将面对一个脾气很坏的布鲁斯·韦恩的可怜虫，理当在接待厅里受到更好的对待。当然她属于同情哈维的那一批人，布鲁斯下了结论，会在街头采访中声情并茂地表达谅解之情，希望他能够从多年的痛苦中解脱出来。可作为更加了解一切的人，布鲁斯深深地怀疑这种可能性。

“他是的。”

“我明白这不是打扰您的好时机，但他说这很紧急，事关彻底治愈邓特。具体细节他希望和您详谈。”秘书顿了一下，“他听上很坚持，先生。”

布鲁斯拧上酒壶盖子，努力不去想哈维那张被撕裂的，饱受折磨的面孔。

“让他等着。”他最终说，切断了通话。

 

在登上直升机之前阿尔弗雷德打来一通电话。“布鲁斯老爷。听上去您的中年危机避世之旅即将启程，我打来电话，是为了确认您已有行程全部所需，不需要任何别的物品了。我是否正确？”

灌满的酒壶正装在外衣内袋，隔着衬衫凉凉地贴着他的皮肤。他不需要更多。“该有的都有了。只是一个星期而已，生活必需品在目的地有人准备，一整座山上没有比鹿杀伤力更大的生物，不会有什么要麻烦到你的。”

“我诚心诚意地怀疑这一点。”管家高傲地说。“看来接下来我能做的就是祝您一路顺风了。”

“我诚心诚意地怀疑这一点。”布鲁斯感受着吹拂在脸上的风向。逆风。“好好休息，阿尔弗雷德。”

他登上飞机，坐下系好安全带。副驾驶员递给他一副耳机。“韦恩先生。航程一部分将会逆风行驶，可能造成少量颠簸。预计在日落之前到达目的地。 ”

“我不在乎颠簸。用你力所能及的最高速。”

“明白。”驾驶员做了个手势。“出发吧。”

 

乘坐直升机旅行是一件很枯燥的事情。它既不如客机平稳，也不像轿车那样可以安装小型吧台。布鲁斯早就过了会兴致盎然地观赏风景的阶段，对他而言，低头盯着脚下的地面和看向窗外并没有什么差别。

公平地说，那地面沉闷极了。毫无装饰，直接裸露的金属板。他也拥有其它的飞机，地上铺着地毯，把手上裹着绒布，涂装和造型都讨人喜欢。那些飞机早就被他抛到一边去了。他喜欢这架，改造过的军用型号，两名退役飞行员，从来不讲废话，搞那套“最佳空中体验”的花招。坐在这里很无趣，但这无趣叫他安心。

一只鲜绿色的精灵鞋踏在眼前灰暗坚硬的地面上。

“这可真是阔别已久。你和我，在同一架飞机里。蝙蝠车？是挺酷的，但我的最爱总是蝙蝠翼。你知道，基本上就是个会飞的蝙蝠车。”

一个熟悉的声音轻快地说着。

布鲁斯没有抬头。一心一意地盯着地面。

他很清楚如果抬头自己会看到什么。

今早当他在头疼中醒来，那鲜亮的颜色在眼角一闪而过，他还以为只是梦境没有褪尽时的幻觉。可当股东会议时，那个身影从门后闪入，嘲笑地看着一屋人争执不休，径直走到他坐着的地方，“你觉得我们一起溜出去怎么样？”他像那些乏味的酒会上一样，贴在他耳边低声提议，布鲁斯用了最大的努力才维持纹丝不动。他拧开水瓶大口吞咽，希望那里面装的是任何一种烈酒。

从那时候开始他便没有离开过他身侧。坐在会议桌上无聊地翘着二郎腿。跟着他走进电梯，看着他用微微发抖的手拔出瓶塞，向杯子里倾倒威士忌。在那深深低下去的瓶口迟迟没有抬起来时，探究地眯起眼睛。

这些年来，布鲁斯已经靠着经验成为一名酒精专家，让他很清楚之前的几口威士忌与喝醉还差得很远。那么，他想，我一定是疯了。

当这个念头真正沉浸到心底，他反而感到一丝释然。这让他松懈下来，终于抬起了头。

杰森正抱着双臂靠在门边，垂头看着他，瞧上去和九年前毫无差别。他穿着罗宾制服，干干净净，没有破损或是污渍。脸上没戴眼罩，蓝色的眼睛在窗口透进的强烈阳光下像是一对浅蓝色的玻璃珠子。

“你好啊，布鲁斯。”

“你不是真的。”

他极轻地说。对着杰森的鬼魂或是对他自己。微不足道的声音立刻就被飞机噪音吞没了。

可杰森显然捕捉到了这句话，就像他的声音也毫无障碍地传到布鲁斯耳边一样。他短促地笑了一声，不以为然，正像布鲁斯记忆中那样，愉快，大胆，固执。相似到是种错误。

“随你怎么说吧，老大。”

说完，他便又转头去看外面的风景了。


	2. when we get home we're bigger strangers than we've ever been before

木屋建在山腰一块探出山体的岩架上。这块巨大的岩石被经年累月的风雨打磨得圆润平坦，它处在树林边缘，被青草和苔藓所覆盖。岩架上积攒的泥土还不足以提供木本植物扎根生存的环境， 越往外，裸露着的灰色岩面就越多。岩架上视野开阔，能够一眼眺望到周围的群山，脚下则是两座山峰之间形成的山坳，一条银色的溪流蜿蜒而过。

处在岩石较高处一块草皮上的林间小屋是这里唯一人类留下的可见痕迹。它的设计完全是为了实用，不考虑美学价值，也就没有任何多余的装饰。五年前布鲁斯买下这座木屋的时候，并没有想到自己终有一天会来到这里。

他们抵达的时候天还完全亮着。直升机在木屋边的空地把布鲁斯放下，驾驶员收回耳机，向他致意，“假期愉快，韦恩先生。”便立即离开了。

布鲁斯推开厚实的木门，感到其中夹层的重量。屋里不久前有人打扫过，干净整齐，看上去是个足够舒适的住所。在这里，布鲁斯见不到任何城里时兴的，花里胡哨的设备。客厅里放了台电视和影碟机，接好了线，一两个巨大的柜子放在旁边，一柜是碟片，一柜是书籍。还有一小摞唱片安置在一个矮柜里，他四处看了看，果然在电话机旁找到一架油亮的老式唱片机。大概便是如此。

不管他们这回是找了谁来负责，活计都做得确实不错。他走到主卧室里，打开衣柜，打算换上更舒适点的T恤和皮衣。

杰森则在客厅里留得稍微久了点，认真地打量了一下四周。从头到尾，布鲁斯都没有表现出知晓他就跟在后面的迹象。这让他感到好笑。

他不想继续用穿着罗宾制服的形象示人，布鲁斯已经进了主卧，他不能去那里，不过客房的衣柜里也放了一些备用衣物，足以应付了。他先是摘掉披风，扯出一件T恤套上。这衣服是布鲁斯的尺寸，过宽也过长，肩膀空荡荡地耷拉着，衣角垂在膝盖上方。如果杰森能忍受裙装，这倒也就足够了。他完全不能忍受。

裤子是个难题。杰森在衣橱里面翻了半天，才抽出一条对于布鲁斯而言过紧的长裤，剪短了，又拿腰带扎起来，这才算完事。

鞋子就没什么办法了，要么是精灵鞋，要么就光脚。眼下他选择继续穿着精灵鞋。

客房就在主卧的斜对面。杰森完全想不通这间客房到底有什么用。他走出去，看见主卧门开着，布鲁斯坐在床尾，已经换了衣服，正从西装外套里拿出一个酒壶。这个酒壶看上去有些年头了，是那种四处可见的便宜货，瓶口磨损得厉害，露出涂层下暗淡的金属，不复有原来的光泽。布鲁斯拧开盖子，喝了一口。

“不管是谁给你买的这条裤子，不会以为你是来这儿准备哪个摇滚乐队面试的吧？”

杰森站在主卧门外，扶着门框，知道自己看上去一定很可笑，像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩——从某种角度来说，的确如此。可布鲁斯闻言除了稍微一顿，根本没有作出回应，没有抬头看上一眼。

房间里的窗帘还紧闭着，灯也没开。杰森转换了一下扶在门框上的姿势。布鲁斯垮着肩膀坐在床上的样子让他感到极其陌生，甚至可以说不安。布鲁斯一直是个块头很大的男人，但当他坐在这里，就像是他缩水了，溶解在身周的黑暗里。

“老天，你看上去可真是累坏了。现在甚至都还没到吃晚饭的时候。”他挑着眉毛，“想不想练上几回合，精神一下？”

布鲁斯又喝了一口酒。他舔舔嘴唇，像是尝到了血味。

房间里安静了很久，久到杰森完全丧失兴趣，正准备转身离去，布鲁斯才用一种听上去似乎能刮伤他自己喉咙的粗哑嗓音说起话来。

“不管你是什么。如果你是幻觉，你不会起任何作用。如果你是真的。”他缓缓地眨了一下眼睛。隔了很长时间，又缓慢地眨了一下。“你不应该在这里。”

杰森眯起眼睛。“不管我是你说的哪一种，我都没必要听你的。”

“是的，你不需要。”布鲁斯说。他抬起头冷冰冰地扫了门口的身影一眼，可他忘了，这是一个从不以他希望的方式畏惧他的对象。于是他起身走过去，几乎贴上杰森的身体，逼着他后退。他们捉住对方的目光，说着那些无法说出口的话。

漫长的几秒钟后，布鲁斯猛地退后一大步，重重将门关上。

 

*

 

这下他是真的喝醉了。

他在出汗。布鲁斯不喜欢这样，因为出汗意味着酒精会很快失效，他对这太过清楚。

从某种程度上，酒就像药物，关键之处在于维持它在血液中的浓度。如果喝得太快，浓度一下子升得过高，你还没怎么享受到它带来的晕陶陶的幸福错觉，就要开始为滥用受罚；可喝得太慢，就是允许现实趁虚而入，在那轻盈的朦胧感中扎入一根尖刺。这涉及到一种微妙的平衡，既是放纵，可也是自控。一切都取决于他需要感受到什么或是感受多少，接着才能确定需要的剂量。

他跳过了晚餐。可能在酒精造成的饥饿中草草嚼了几口面包，他一点都不在乎。杰森可能自己吃了。也很可能没吃。他不知道他有没有吃。他没那么在乎。杰森总是能照顾好自己。

 _不。不，他不能。_ 一个笑嘻嘻的声音在他耳边说。

 _你看，事情在我看来也不那么尽如人意，因为我甚至都没有机会出手。你的男孩脆得像玻璃，几棍子下去，就出气多进气少了。当然啦，这都是别人告诉我的。_ 那个声音唏嘘道。 _真可惜，你该把他训练得再好一些的。等我看到他的时候，他早就死透了。_

他记起那团用黄色披风包裹起来，扔在自己脚下鲜血淋漓的肉块，那具躺在解剖台上，清洗过，千疮百孔，泛着青紫色的尸体，仍然觉得哪一个看上去都不像杰森。因为杰森应该是鲜亮的。他是年轻的，莽撞的，富有潜力的。忠诚的，骄傲的，坚定不移的。无情的，无知的，无所畏惧的。可这些都不重要。他宁愿杰森就是一个毫不出奇，四处可见的男孩。但他应该是 _活生生_ 的。

他听见一个被悲伤拉紧，比平时苍老数倍的声音。 _头上的这道伤口是即刻致命的。我想他走得很快，没有感受到过多痛苦。_

一阵叫人揪心的沉默。接着，他听见一个像是自己的声音响起。它说， _我研究过无数种武器能对人体造成的伤害，几乎能判断出所有伤口的成因和后果。_ 那个声音暂停了片刻，变得极其沙哑。 _我该死的完全清楚他身上每一道伤痕有多么疼痛。_

他吞下足够酒液，直到耳朵里的嗡嗡声盖过记忆的低语。一切都关于诉求和剂量。嗡嗡声愈来愈响，然后——啪的一下，就什么声音都没有了。

 

*

 

在他意识到之前，他就站在客厅里了。

这不是什么新鲜的毛病。每次阿尔弗雷德在蝙蝠洞里找到他的时候都免不了照例抱怨一番，但说到底谁也没有解决方案。布鲁斯觉得头痛欲裂，用了很长时间才想起他现在并不在自己的宅邸之中。

客厅正像蝙蝠洞一样，昏暗但不是完全的黑暗。有一处还亮着光——那是沙发旁的立式灯，辐射出温暖的黄光。灯光下，杰森正盘腿坐在那儿，面前放着几摞碟片。布鲁斯艰难地吞咽，突然感到极度干渴。

“我吵醒你了吗？”杰森这才发现他站在那儿。“只想瞧下有些什么，没打算看。”

“没。”布鲁斯回答，没有精力再去怀疑自己的头脑。“你如果想看就看。”

“行。”杰森说，“你满脸是汗。做了噩梦？”

布鲁斯摇头。

“好吧。”杰森犹豫了一下，舔舔嘴唇，“你需要什么吗？”

他又摇了摇头，开始往厨房走去。

“冰箱里有矿泉水。”杰森提醒他，埋下头去继续之前的工作，“告诉你，那个厨房能在世界末日养活一支军队。”

布鲁斯不由笑了一下。他打开冰箱，发现里面果然塞满了各式易于保存的速食食品，整整齐齐地码进各个隔断中。这些东西没有人碰过的迹象。

喝下半瓶水之后，酒后身体的麻木也逐渐消失了，他发觉身上又粘又腻，衣服吸满冷掉的汗，使人非常难受。

他又在黑暗的厨房里站了一会儿，喝掉剩下的半瓶水，然后回到房间快速冲了个澡，换了身衣服，才终于觉得舒服起来。随舒适而来的并非困倦，而是清醒。他想了想，又回到客厅。

杰森显然没想到他还会回来，几乎狐疑地瞧着他。“你不打算再睡会儿？”

“不。”

“呣，那我猜就是电影之夜了。你想看什么？”

“没什么想法。”

布鲁斯在离他两步远的地方站住，不太确定自己在这里做什么， 于是就看着杰森读影碟背后的介绍，把它们照某种规则分成几类。杰森做这种事情总是有自己的一套秩序，像任何一个青少年的房间布置，无法参透，但也不容打扰。

布鲁斯松下肩膀。这种工作就像磨刀，或者劈柴，总是能让人平静下来。他回忆着直升机下降那时候，是否看见木屋后方有柴火堆。如果没有，他完全可以自己砍上一些。但布鲁斯怀疑自己是否需要这么做。

这时候，时节已经进入深秋，树叶逐渐发黄，轻易一阵风吹过，就会掉下枝头。很快，冬天便会来临。在这样的山上冬天总是很寒冷的，下很大的雪，暴风雪夜里，人甚至会错觉自己又聋又瞎，孤身一人存在这世上。可他在那之前就会离开了。

也许他可以去钓鱼。布鲁斯又回想起之前见到山坳之间的溪流。他不知道这里有没有放着一两把钓竿，不过钓竿并不怎么难做。鱼饵在河边也总是很容易找到的。

他可以在河边坐上一整个下午，多钓几个地方。之前他对旁人说要度假的时候，总用的是去打猎的借口——没人相信布鲁斯·韦恩会去做任何毫不刺激的事情，可实际上他连想都没有想过。就算他去猎了头鹿回来，又能怎么样呢？他只在这里呆七天，打猎加上处理猎物就要花上起码整整三天。他也知道自己对带只鹿头回去做成标本没有兴趣。

但钓鱼就不一样了。他当天钓回来的鱼，当天就可以吃掉。就算吃不完，也算不上什么浪费。当然，比起享用猎物，他更被自己头脑中想象着的涓涓流水声所吸引——水流在鹅卵石上滑溜溜地滚过去，阳光洒下的光斑像是薄薄的金子浮在水面闪闪发光。他继续想下去，几乎能闻到水里的腥味，感到河岸在脚下凹凸不平的质感。他想他可以明天一起身就下山去钓鱼。是的，完全可以这么做。

“布鲁斯。”有个声音在叫他。是杰森。“布鲁斯。”他又叫了一声。

布鲁斯把河水的粼粼波光从眼里眨出去。“……怎么了？”

“你表现得很奇怪。这就是怎么了。”杰森脸上闪过一个假笑。“发生了什么？在我不知道的时候，我都错过了什么？ ”

“没什么。”

“鬼才信呢。”

“什么都没有。”

“你今天才认识我？”杰森抬高了声音，“或者以为这是我第一天认识你？”那对冰冷的玻璃珠中的火焰点燃了。布鲁斯感到一阵温暖。“要是你以为我忘了过去……”

“我已经五十四岁了，杰森。”布鲁斯打断了他，见到杰森眼里闪过一丝诧异和慌乱。他残忍地继续说下去。“要是你以为我不会改变，你就错了。”

“这就是为什么你在生日前三天启程跑来这座山上隐居？没法面对自己年过半百的事实？”

“我没法忍受的是为此庆祝的人。”他瓮声瓮气地回答。“一直不能，只是我已经到了不屑于掩饰的年纪了。”

杰森没再说话。

他们已经说得太多了。

“……赛琳娜怎么样？”过了一会儿，杰森突然问道。

布鲁斯茫然地眨眼。“为什么问她？”

“别以为我不知道你和她之间那点‘君子协议’。你需要慰藉，需要找个能和你聊聊职业生涯里挫折的人，需要爱情的幻觉，你都会去找她。”杰森面无表情地耸耸肩。“她对你有好处。只是看上去那些有限的作用开始失效了。”

布鲁斯抿着嘴唇。“她很好。有的时候会打电话来。我不常接。”他顿了顿，又说，“我觉得她多少开始恨我了。”

“她一直都是有点恨你的。”杰森又耸耸肩。“可她会更恨自己失去对你的吸引力。像她这样的女人？上年纪真是件残酷的事。”

“没错，再残酷不过了。但和她的魅力无关。”布鲁斯实事求是地说。“而是我失去了兴趣。”

“如果你在说的是我想的那样，那你可以住嘴了。”

“不是。”但他还是住嘴了。

杰森又扬起一张碟片，把它摔在其中一摞上面。他听起来有点不快。“这些全都是得了奥斯卡的电影。为什么全是奥斯卡？它们都是打哪儿来的？你雇的那个人有什么毛病？”

可布鲁斯怎么会知道？

又过了一阵子，杰森看完了大半柜子碟片的介绍，终于打开一盒的包装。“我觉得这部大概不错。”杰森向布鲁斯展示了一下碟片封面，“老无所依”*，灰黄的画面上写着。

杰森从沙发上弹起，将碟子推进播放机，一眨眼又回到了他原来的位置，大半个人斜躺着，脚蜷在坐垫上。

电影开始了。还没十五分钟，就死了快有二十个人。

杰森在杀手傲慢不仁的脸部特写上按下暂停。 “我不会离开的。” 他下了决断般地说，转头看向两步之外站着的人影。“不是现在。”

“很好。”布鲁斯说。

杰森点点头，把目光转回电视屏幕上 ，“所以，你到底觉得自己能不能看得下去又血腥又荒凉的犯罪片？”他随意地问，脚还是搭在沙发上，没一点要挪动一下给布鲁斯空点地方的意思。布鲁斯发现现状就令人满意。

他贴着杰森坐下来，身体马上陷进松软的沙发靠垫里面。没生火炉的客厅称得上寒冷 。布鲁斯没想别的事情，可也并不知道自己看了些什么。他已经很久没能这么放空头脑了。

杰森蜷腿半躺着的姿势最终还是给他自己造成苦果，他好像很被电影吸引，但又觉得不舒服，不停小幅度换着姿势。“布鲁斯，挪一下。”他压低声音说，但布鲁斯没理他。过了几分钟，两只赤脚伸到了他腿窝下面，隔着睡裤的布料散发寒气，完全就像冰块一样冷。

九年以来，布鲁斯第一次几乎碰触到杰森。离那个晚上已经过去整整九年了，而布鲁斯想不明白，为什么他选在现在出现。也许，他想，这是一个鬼魂，而你跟鬼魂是没道理可讲的。他甚至进一步推测，也许这只鬼魂是来杀死他的。

布鲁斯用余光看了看杰森，可他只一味盯着屏幕。 他的脚真是太凉了。

接下来的时间里他们都保持了完美的安静，除了快到电影中途，牛仔花费五百美金买下一件外套，又提出要啤酒时，杰森轻轻哼笑了一声，又或者只是鼻子里轻微的喷气 ，总之，那让沙发稍微一震，布鲁斯头随之一歪，便立即睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No Country for Old Men（2007） 文中采用了常见译名，可不能说译得很贴切。这部电影赢得了第八十届奥斯卡最佳影片。影片标题来自Yeats的Sailing to Byzantium。  
> 另外，虽然我并不是因为下面要说到的巧合而挑选这部电影的，但挺有意思的是，该电影主要角色之一，一名杀手的演员Javier Bardem与在DCEU中饰演Thomas Wayne的Jeffery Morgan外形神似，而Morgan这一版本的造型应该就是基于TDKR宇宙的Thomas。
> 
> 章节标题仍然来自The Antler的Bear。


	3. I was not magnificent

布鲁斯醒来，用一个难受的姿势挤在沙发一侧，起码五斤粗毛毯塞在下巴下面。他的脖子快断了，太阳光从木框架的窗户射进来，斜斜地钻进眼底，刺得人睁不开眼。他不用看钟，就知道时候不早了。

布鲁斯小心翼翼地移动了一下脖子，轻微转动几下，确定没有更严重的扭伤或是落枕症状。脖子很好，于是他换了个姿势，又动动肩膀，把压得人喘不过气的毛毯抖了下去。他仍然躺在原地，没有起身的打算，等待每天醒来后那种强烈的，有时甚至把他整个淹没的悲痛之情席卷而来。

布鲁斯不能很好地解释那情绪究竟是什么。它几乎是一种过于强烈的失望。失望于这些年他做出的选择，犯过的错。对人生如此短暂且冗长，迅速又缓慢而失望。

他想，到了现在，任何情绪都最好当作伤病来对待。

他呆在沙发上，一动不动地等了几分钟，听见外面有鸟在叫，风吹过树间的响动，还有点轻微的水声从窗口传来。 一切都显得很宁静，甚至可以说美好，那些成了惯例的情绪不见踪影，让他有些吃惊。事实上，他还活着这事就已经够让他惊讶了。

布鲁斯抹了抹脸，终于从沙发上坐起来，后背和腰部骨节噼啪作响。屋子里有股淡去了，冷却的咖啡香味，光是闻见这味道就让他更清醒了一些。

他站起来，走到厨房里找咖啡，好让最后一部分的自己也活过来。要么是这个，要么就是酒。他在刀架旁边发现了整整一大壶浓黑的，凉透了的咖啡，还是满的，没人喝过。他倒了一杯出来，灌下一大口，咖啡因冲刷过食道，掩盖了口中并不陌生的异味。

现在他几乎全醒了，耳边的水声一直没有停止过。那听上去有点像是溪流的浅处，有水汩汩流过的声音。这让布鲁斯想起山坳处的河流，阳光金色的幻影。昨夜他在沙发上做了去河边的梦吗？布鲁斯记不得。可这一刻他耳边的水声却是真实的，靠近的，就像他真的站在了不停滚动的水边。

这座木屋近旁没有任何水体。

他站在客厅和厨房交界的某块空地盯着墙上的一枚钉子，喝掉了大半杯咖啡，然后循着声音打开前门。布鲁斯注意到太阳已经升到了头顶，但大部分被深色的云块遮盖了。门边是一个昨天他没费心注意到的木制热水浴桶，眼下正在深秋山腰寒意稍浓的空气里热腾腾地蒸着白气。他正巧同冒着气泡的水面上方，杰森苍白的脑袋打了个照面。

杰森抬了抬眉毛，布鲁斯又喝了一口咖啡。

“想要我告诉你结局吗？”

布鲁斯花了几分钟才意识到他指的是昨晚的电影。

杰森当然知道他根本不在意。从一个不记得的梦中醒来之后，布鲁斯正乱糟糟地套在睡衣里，手里捧着半杯凉咖啡。任何认识他的人都不会相信他这副样子的：他的董事会，宴会上碰杯致敬的朋友，他的科研部门，孜孜不倦要将他扒皮抽筋的小报记者，无一例外，将一致同意这场景实在骇人听闻——布鲁斯·韦恩竟会显出这副邋遢的老态。相较之下，杰森看起来就很好。即使坐在一个打开了制泡功能的热水浴盆里，他也瞧着遥远，冷静，把自己收拾得利落整齐，不暴露出一丁点命门。

他们俩就这么各自沉默着。沉默的时间越长，这寂静就越让人感到舒适。正午的阳光下，山间最后一点雾气也散开了，触目可见的风景都清晰丰美。落叶植物还保留着大部分树叶，下一波寒潮会彻底剥去属于上一个温暖季节的幻象。一只娇小的山雀落在屋前不远的地方，啄食着熊莓丛下果实腐烂后残留的种子。这样的季节里，食物变得越来越少了。

布鲁斯抬起杯子，喝下最后一点浓得发腻的咖啡，转身回屋。

走出玄关的时候，他听见汩汩的水声在身后停止了。

  


布鲁斯不觉得饿，但很肯定自己很快就会发展出一副折磨人的胃口。他久久看着一罐写着“法国配方”的豆子罐头，侧面引用一名“法国著名主厨”的评价——“让你‘豆’志昂扬！”罐头正面，头顶高帽，长着一撮漂亮过头的小胡子的品牌吉祥物与他尴尬地面面相觑。

事实上，他总是可以吃点汤罐头的。

等他找到存放汤罐头的壁柜，杰森的喊声突然在屋外响了起来。“布鲁斯！”他用了更为警惕、清晰的嗓音，足以使布鲁斯生起一丝不合时宜的熟悉感——他曾经那么多次在夜风里，在面罩的掩盖下听到过这样的呼唤。“有人朝这里过来了…… 我想你最好出来一下。”

布鲁斯把罐头放回料理台，甩着手上的水走出去。杰森还呆在浴盆里，他侧着身子，正看向林间通向小屋的方向。那里确实有一个人影正在晃动。他们耐心地呆在原地，等他走近。

过了一会儿，布鲁斯就能看清那人身穿一身绿色的衣服，像是制服。大概是守林员，他想，同时注意到杰森也慢慢地放松下来，坐回水里。

“是个蛮好的早晨啊，是不，先生？”来人边走边把帽子摘下来，向出现在门框里的布鲁斯高声打着招呼。他讲话含糊，声调里带点难以察觉的南方口音。难以察觉却绝对纯正，布鲁斯漫不经心地想着，那么，不是本地人了。这念头没在他脑子里呆多久。

那人很快就到了眼前。“雷·彼德森。护林员。”他说，示意了一下别在腰间的徽章，抬头打量了一下身前的木屋，“哈，我还一直觉得可惜这屋子没人住呢。您这是买还是租下来的？”

布鲁斯只盯着他。

护林员踢踢脚下的土，清了下喉咙，“……您上山是来赶这季尾巴的？”他所指的当然不是秋天，而是秋天的狩猎季节。

“不是。”布鲁斯说。“有什么问题吗？”

“不一定是有，但又不一定没有。” 彼德森把手指插进皮带，耸了耸肩。“最近这一片总有猎人报告说山上可能来了熊。”

杰森动动眉毛。“所以呢？”他不以为意地在浴缸里伸开四肢。

“其实咱们这一片是向来没有熊的。远一点是有，但这一片从来没有过。再说，马上都要入冬了，熊是不该离开自己的领地瞎跑的。”

护林员说完，想了一下，又道：“虽然这么说，我倒确实看到过一些像熊爪子在树上磨出来的痕迹，还蛮深的呢。要是熊在这种时候还大老远地跑到另一片山上去，绝大多数情况下，那就是因为食物不够，熊怕挨不过冬天，才冒险跑这么远的。”

他抬眼瞧了瞧布鲁斯的神色，“总而言之，如果我是您的话，这短时间就不会去林子里和水边乱跑了。别在屋外放食物，还有一点，要是夜间听到了什么响动，也千万不要出门。小心为上。您要知道，熊这种动物饿急了，一爪子下去，再壮的人估计也很难逃得掉了。”

随后，护林员又强调了两句，拿给他一张办公室名片，便从来时的路回去了。

布鲁斯看着绿色的制服消失在林间，站在门框里，眯眼想了想熊，随之又想了想鱼。

本来昨天他就想着要钓鱼，今天也还觉得这个主意不坏，就在心里下了决定，回屋从壁橱里找出钓竿，又换上可以御寒的外套和方便走路的鞋。他没准备鱼饵，打算直接到河边去找些活的。

等他结束这些工作，杰森已经不见踪影。屋外的浴盆空了，水还没放掉。布鲁斯探手进去试了试，发觉水已经开始变凉了。

他便继续护林员出现前的活动，一个人在厨房热了个汤罐头，配上一些速食通心粉，又添了杯咖啡。他一边吃，一边记起昨天在直升飞机上见到的通往山下的一条陡坡。要是这里准备了摩托车，他蛮有把握可以一口气冲到河边而不会摔个人仰马翻。可惜他的雇员不这么想。从来不。他们全都不愿意见他冒一丁点险，别说赛车，每次布鲁斯走进车库他们都会立马脸色发白。

可是布鲁斯想念那种感觉…… _哥谭已经连续下了一个星期的雨。又一个迷蒙不清的夜晚，他的鞋面已经布满泥渍。脚下，整座城市都陷入了混乱之中。光和声音一闪而过，人们迷惑，焦虑，疲惫不堪。不顾天气恶劣，他驾着飞机从韦恩塔顶起飞，迎面冲进无情的强风和雨幕，机身在空中像是木舟在海面颠簸。他几乎能在方向盘上摸到刻薄的风刃，密集的雨水阻挡了视线，就像是真的有雨滴落进他眼中。阿尔弗雷德在通话另一头紧巴巴地开着玩笑。这种境况下，只要一个闪神，他就可能犯下不可原谅的错误。他会失败，导致某人的不幸，机毁人亡……他收紧两手，然后笑了。_

在布鲁斯脑中，那种感觉还明晰仿如昨日。它就像杰森眼中的火焰让他感觉温暖。就像他身体里的那颗心还没有彻底冷却，只是在静静等待被重新点燃一样。就算到了现在，他依旧拿不准火焰对自己究竟好处还是坏处更多。

杰森安静地从某个地方走进厨房，他拿起空汤罐头看了看，又拿起那个炖豆罐头看了看。之前他到底去了哪里？布鲁斯把空罐头扔进垃圾桶，打开水龙头，开始清洗餐具。等杰森发现布鲁斯并不打算问出这个问题，他便又悄无声息地走开了。

时间刚过正午，带有温度的光线开始照进室内。布鲁斯擦干手，拿上钓竿和一个塑料桶，叫起正在客厅的杰森，就出发去钓鱼。

如前文所述，山上这时候正处于一个季节风韵犹存的末尾：灿烂的、尚未完全死去的树叶还挂在枝头，树下金红色的尸体也基本保持着生前的模样。布鲁斯发现自己享受鞋底踩上树叶的声响，还有鼻尖空气清澈又有些辛辣的气味。这里很美，宁静又安全，本该挤满了游客，可谁知道人们都在做些什么。布鲁斯想他对别人做什么毫无兴趣。

他们花了一段时间寻找合适的地点。布鲁斯并不关心自己能够钓到多少，或是多重的鱼，既然如此，他们就该在落脚的地方多花些心思。杰森对钓鱼本身不置可否，但他想要一片可以躺下的草地，好让他舒舒服服地读一读那本从书架上找到的小说，又或者用那本小说盖着脸睡上一会儿。

一旦他们停下脚步，安顿好自己，布鲁斯将诱饵刺进钓钩，丢进水里，时间的流逝就开始变得无法察觉。这让他记起早年那些训练中的日子，将自己放逐到世界中去。有的时候他会与文明世界彻底隔绝开来，用皮肤的感觉判断气温，观察太阳来知晓时间。那时他多么的年轻，身体里满是赤裸的愤怒与疼痛。那时候，布鲁斯不由想，在自然的旷野中，他是否有一刻忘记了自己的悲恸呢？

布鲁斯想是的。是的。因为遗忘总是容易的。

因为他无法放过自己，他才没能忘记。

布鲁斯看着寂静的水面，将钓竿放下，抽出酒壶喝了一口，几乎喝掉了一半。没必要一点点来。他重新拾起那根木杆，等待胃袋烧灼接着变得冰冷，酒精进入血液，恍惚感从脖子两侧路经咬肌，耳朵，来到太阳穴的位置。

有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯无法体会自己的现状，不知道周遭和他是何关系，当然也忘记了身后一步杰森就躺在那里半心半意地看着书。他呼出一口气，微微弯下腰，往一边侧去。

在这恍惚之中，压迫感仿佛让他左侧胸膛猛地塌陷下去，疼痛，麻痹——那匹灰色的高头大马，被一双强硬的手所驭驶，正毫无怜悯地朝他狠狠踏来……布鲁斯怵然坐直，吸气。

“怎么了？”杰森警惕地出声询问。他迅速起身，走到布鲁斯身边蹲下。布鲁斯没有去看他。

布鲁斯看着水面。呼气。

“你刚才伸展了左手。”片刻之后，杰森快速，平板，斩钉截铁地说道。“你在测试左手的灵活度。”然后，他抬头盯着布鲁斯，玻璃般的双眼，脸上没有一点表情。“你的心脏是怎么回事？ ”

“没什么。”

他们一起朝水面望了一会儿。杰森突然又说：

“你晓得，如果以后你的尸体到了法医手上，他们会称你心脏的重量的。”

布鲁斯小心地平缓着呼吸。“所有内脏。”

“永远要做最正确的那个，是不是？”杰森笑了一声，重新在草地上躺下。“我敢说你的心肯定比一般人重。沉得几乎跳不动。” 他打个手势，凭空画了一个巨大的圆形。“比鹿和狮子的心还要重。也许比熊的心脏更重。”

他回味了一下这句话，或是熊和布鲁斯的心脏并排放在称重器上的场景，接着便不再说话。

布鲁斯不为所动地盯着钓竿末端。他不需要去看浮标，有说话声之后的短时间内是不会有鱼上钩的。可他更不需要要去看杰森。他完全明白，正半躺在一边的并不是自己所熟悉的杰森。杰森一直是个聪明的年轻人，见过太多以他的年纪本不应经历的东西。但此时布鲁斯终于意识到，九年前的杰森无法露出那样的眼神。他想，那一定是某个陌生的鬼魂，透过玻璃眼球从另一个世界投来的凝视……

布鲁斯不需要知道自己是否正确。

一个下午之后，布鲁斯的成果并不算好。他留下两条稍大些的，剩下的都丢回河里放生。太阳已经开始向西落下，不管怎么说，他们也该回去了。

中午布鲁斯见到的那块乌云仍然在那里，颜色变得更深，形体更为沉重。它较薄、较松散的那部分遮住了夕阳，使得太阳看上去就像贴在乌云背后的一个巨大火球 ，正试图像火苗烧透纸张，将遮挡自己的云块燃尽。那夕阳越烧越红，很快，火势逐渐弥漫开来，即将落山的太阳，像是将要爆炸一般，将自身的火焰竭尽全力四处喷射出去。乌云背后，整个天幕都在熊熊燃烧。火势如此之大，就算是最厚重的云块，外围也嵌入了橙红色的镶边，而那些稀薄微小的云片，则完全化作了落日中的火屑……这是自然中最壮观的火灾，地上的人们只能抬头遥遥仰望，可单单是火焰向着人间投下的色彩，便已经足够令人目眩神迷。

他们安静地，迈着稳定的步伐，踩着火光走回小屋。

  


这天晚上他们吃了鱼汤。两天来第一次布鲁斯见到杰森吃东西，他还是像以前那样毫无必要地吃得太急，在布鲁斯吃完三分之一之前，他就站起来把盘子带向水池，回到客厅去摆弄唱片机了。这毫无道理地让人安心。

他有旧伤的关节从下午开始就隐隐作痛，现在更加变本加厉起来。布鲁斯慢慢地啜下鱼汤，细碎的鱼肉碰到舌头就直接碎了，温暖地流进胃里。如果他现在站起来，一定会显现出疼痛的症状。在这里布鲁斯没有什么可急的。他又喝了一口汤，听见音乐声在客厅里响了起来。

等他把鱼汤一滴不剩地喝完，果然就下起了大雨。关节倒不怎么疼了。他转过头，看见密集的雨珠噼噼啪啪地打在水池上方的玻璃窗上。很快，雾气就升起来，什么也看不清了。

雨声不间断地响了一夜。第二天布鲁斯醒得很早，他擦掉玻璃上的雾水，天空微微泛白，看样子是要放晴了。

他走出房间，对面客房的门还紧紧关着。他不发出一点声音地走出去，推开门，一阵泥土、青草和水汽的味道涌了进来，布鲁斯不觉得自己闻到过这样的味道。往山里去的那片树林一夜之间秃了不少，树叶在地上铺着厚厚一层。这样一看，林间就显得有些空荡荡的。

昨晚除了下雨，风也刮得很大。这座木屋周围没有树木遮挡，风声就格外地响。在没有睡着之前，布鲁斯便一直侧耳聆听这风声，像是狼群吹着呼哨，绕着这间屋子，一圈圈地疾驰。

狼就在门外，想方设法破门而入。他躺在黑暗里，等待睡眠降临。即使现在睡不着，他想着，到了天亮，他也总会睡着。总有一刻他会睡过去的。等他睡醒了，他就去钓鱼。他不停地想下去。一开始是谁，又是为什么要把这座屋子孤零零地建在这里呢？

这时候晨雾还没散，他往山下望去，几乎什么也看不清。屋前的雾中传来一阵悉悉索索的响声，杰森就从那乳白色的幕帷中走了出来。

杰森的头发全被露水打湿了，湿漉漉的，颜色变得更深，显出一种打磨过般的色泽来。绿色的精灵鞋上沾满泥和半腐烂的枝叶。杰森在门口脱下鞋子，光着脚进屋。布鲁斯侧过身避让，看着那双白色的脚踩在地毯上，记起它们是怎样的寒冷，坚硬，几乎像是两块冻得过久以至不再会溶解的冰块。想必现在仍是如此。

“真冷。”杰森捋了捋头发，擦过他身侧。“咖啡？”

“嗯。”

杰森便走进厨房不见了。

  


他们还是去钓了鱼，在河边呆了一整天。布鲁斯带了点食物。杰森想要游泳，但这里水太浅了，他们往下游走着，但没有找到适合让人游进去的小湖泊。布鲁斯答应他明天再去。

杰森仍然会时不时地失踪一小阵子。失踪意味着，布鲁斯不知道他在哪儿。而其他的时间里，不论他在不在布鲁斯的视线里，不论在不在他身边，他都能找到些方式来暗示他的方位。一点声响。一扇开着的门。杰森有这种本事，想安静的时候谁也发现不了，可不想安静的时候谁也没法忽视。

有很多次布鲁斯都以为杰森就会这么消失不见，但他依然一次次回到他身边。这甚至让他感到一种罪恶感，好像是他自身便是一个牢笼，延伸出条条铁链，牵绊着杰森，让他不得不回来。这种微不足道的罪恶感并不会让他感觉更坏。

他已经在这座荒无人迹的山上呆了将近三天。在这里他感到自己渺小，卑微，无能为力。 有一种熟悉的焦躁感在他身体里升起，像是有什么东西要挣破他自己的皮恢复自由一样。到了现在他竟还会有这种感觉未免可笑，这也说明他处于这样一种年龄，对于年轻人来说太老，而对老人来说太年轻。*

他不会称自己为中年人，因为照布鲁斯生活的方式，他仿佛活了足有如今年龄两三倍之多。他现在还很健壮，没有病痛长期烦扰他，体能甚至远胜于大部分青年人。他的心脏不太好，但也没到动不动就发病的程度。可他很清楚，人生是一场战役，你从一个战壕跑进另一个战壕，但最后总得败给病痛，意外，更为强大或弱小的事物。

他没办法想象自己在病床上无法动弹，要人照顾的模样。那从来不是个可选项。因为人是需要尊严才能生存的。如果没有自食其力，没有自制，没有自省，也就没有尊严。那样的人生只不过是一天比一天变得更坏，让你期待有一天会结束。

如果杰森留下来他们也许也会面临那一天。也许他会把他赶走。杰森一定会反抗，耍些手段，然后孤僻地大发脾气。但只要布鲁斯下了决心，他就一定会把他赶走。他必须得在遥远的地方独自死去。像一头衰老的野兽，一旦知道自己到了时候，就会离开族群，离开它一生熟悉的领地，去安静地，带着尊严，等待着。

“今天几号？”这一天他们回程时，杰森突然没来由地问道。

布鲁斯顿了顿。“怎么？”他干涩地问。

杰森缓缓眨了一下眼睛，像是一只诅咒月亮的狼人，嘲讽地露出了牙齿。“哈，你真的是来这里躲生日的。”他毫无必要地低声咆哮着，摇了摇头。“你是个真正的老头子了，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯不愿再言语。

他过于鲜明地记得，一开始，一切就是像这样开始的。一句不该说的话。一次晃神。一缕没有注意到的气味。一个错误的判断。他的身体与思想，所有东西，痛苦地，难堪地，折磨人似的缓慢地，开始分崩离析。年轻时他鞭策自己必须取得更好的成绩，而现在最好的情况下，他也只能祈祷自己维持现状不再衰退。

布鲁斯·韦恩已经老了。从前他为这一天准备过上百个方案。他将它们个个深思熟虑，在脑中千回百转，却未曾料到世间事物会在灰马不可抵挡的铁蹄下尽数粉碎。

眼下，他甚至不知道该如何看待自己学徒的感叹。 九年就像不曾存在过，此刻，面对自己的衰老，他猝不及防，膛目结舌。

因为从九年前的一个晚上，一切就已经注定了。不再有谁会知道，曾几何时布鲁斯·韦恩已经准备好接受这个事实。他会坦然地接受所有时间能加诸他身的折磨，将自己作为栽种遗产的养料。而在他身后，那个年轻人，那道令人无法逼视的色彩，将代替他成为笼罩那座城市的黑夜，然后，他将会……

布鲁斯深深呼吸着山上清冽但是辛辣的空气，听见自己一步步踩碎树叶的尸体。这里一切都与那座遥远的城市如此不同。他已经逃得太远，不再能听到他家乡的细语，也不再能记起九年前的自己，与那道沐浴在月光下迅捷的身影。

曾几何时，他以为自己终将接受。接受，然后老去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Company - "Do you know that we are suddenly at an age where we find ourselves too young for the old people and too old for the young ones."  
> 说出这句台词的角色同样有酗酒倾向，处于年老与年轻的夹缝中痛苦不已。作者无法抵御引用这句话的诱惑。
> 
> 本文极度有限的环境描写参考了一些美国东北部的文字记录和影像资料，但主要是靠胡乱想象。
> 
> 章节标题来自Bon Iver的Holocene。


End file.
